Drugs, Sex and Rock and Roll
by Passing Memoires
Summary: Roxas and Axel, both teenager's, and are failing school and rebel's, always hangout after school and on weekend's doing drug's. And sometimes at the end of those session's, they both didn't mind... Experimenting with each other. But what happens when it goes too far? If they develop actual feelings for each other? Roxas POV. Mostly SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This fic is mostly just smut, So if your not interested then this is not for you. For those of you who stayed - Hope you enjoy. There also is drug use in this fic - I had too research of course so excuse me if its not accurate. Also there is rimming involved in this chapter - Thought i would mention that just in case since i know a few people wouldn't be interested in it.

* * *

''What the hell? You're starting without me?''

I frowned as i walked into my best friend's bedroom, Like any day, Both his parents were out working. (They even worked on weekend's) And wouldn't be back till midnight, Meaning allowing Axel too pretty much be alone at home all day and night as well.

This meant, Of course Axel could do whatever he wanted, Blast 80's metal music, Pig out, Throw party's – Which he did get away with quite a few but me and the other guy's always got stuck with cleaning because he's a lazy ass and we don't want him getting in trouble for the sake of not being able to do this anymore.

Sometimes i wonder why i bother in the end, but then again, I remember that he's my best friend since childhood, We knew each other inside and out, We were even like brother's i guess you could say in a way.

Me being the youngest but definitely the most mature out of the two of us. That – And i wouldn't be able to do this anymore freely, along with the party's that promised more... Drugs.

Because honestly, I wouldn't go if they didn't.

''What!? No!''

Axel smiled up at me from the far end of his room, back against his bed as he was setting up a blunt.

''I was just setting it up, Y'no so we can do it together, Like always, Jeeze – Your always assuming''

''I am not – Last time you and Riku both started without me, Assholes'' I said, closing the door to his bedroom and then walking over too where he was. Seddleing cross legged in front of him and the joint's he was rolling, My back against the left wall of his bedroom.

Watching him take the weed and put it in the small cylinder paper's, Roll them up and then lick them after he had used his knife. I watched how his tongue slid across the paper, Something that made me stir whenever he did that oddly enough and i quickly glanced away, Listing too Iron Maiden in the background.

''Really? I _**thought **_we were over that, Riku had to leave too help with his dad and he couldn't afford to wait for your slow ass''

''Fuck you, you know I'm struggling in school, my mom told me to stay home and finish this assignment i had...'' I sighted, Putting an elbow on my knee and resting my chin on it.

I heard Axel snort as he continued, I snapped.

''Tch – Fuck you asshole, Like your any better''

''I'm still a few grade's higher then you''

''Pfft, Yeah right – Which I'm surprised you haven't dropped out of, and that only makes you older – Not smarter'' I pointed out.

Axel hummed before saying – ''Yeah whatever, Shut up – You want this?'' He said, Handing out the joint he just rolled.

''Fuck yes'' I replied. Snatching it out of his hand and pulling out my own lighter from my pocket. Axel smiled and rolled his eyes. Then proceeded too rolling up his own.

''So – Where the fuck are Riku and Sora?'' I asked. Sitting against the wall after i took a long drag.

''Its Friday remember? Sora and Riku both got that volleyball game down at the beach''

''Oh – Shit i forgot about that'' Axel chuckled.

''Ouch, There goes Sora's best friend'' I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue.

''Oh shut up – I'm surprised he didn't talk my fucking ear off with it at all this week then, I didn't hear him say anything about it - ''

''That's cause you were too busy listening to music during lunch _**and **_recess so he didn't want to bother you''

''He knows all he has to do is tap me on the shoulder or something, I told him about that before''

''Yeah but you were listening to all that hard core and screamo shit, You know how he gets'' I sighted. Taking another drag, Before saying – ''I bet everyone's there, How come you didn't go?'' Axel smiled wide.

''Cause I'd rather spend quality time smoking weed with my best bud'' He said, Leaning over too punch me in the shoulder playfully.

I smiled and snorted – ''Aren't you sweet'' I said sarcastically.

''Aren't i?'' He smiled, taking another drag.

I took another one as well and then let my head fall back against the wall with a small thump, staring up at the white ceiling.

I heard Axel sigh and i glanced over at him, He had tossed his head back on his bed, Eye's closed as he took another drag.

I looked back up and did the same. We both sat in silence, like we usually did. It was a comfortable silence in each other's company though, just smoking weed, and listening to music.

''Yo so – You know what Riku told me the other day?''

''That he's a total douche bag?'' I said, taking another drag.

I heard Axel chuckle but it was thick with smoke, before he cleared his throat and spoke again – ''Sure, That and he's falling for Sora''

''What!? What do you mean – ''Falling?'' I asked back.

''Falling as in – He's been in love with him ever since they were kids''

''What!? No fucking way'' I said, Shooting up and staring at him wide eyed.

He smirked back, Took another drag and then said – ''Way, Quote – _''I think I'm really falling for him Axel''_ Axel said, Air quotes and everything.

''Wow'' I said, falling back against the wall.

''Yeah, It's sort of weird, since their best friend's and all'' He said, Taking another drag.

''Yeah – I wonder if he feels the same'' Axel shrugged as i took another drag.

''Honestly i don't think Sora's even interested in love, such a kid at heart you know?''

''More like a dense idiot'' I said. Sighting afterwards, Axel smiled.

''Yeaah... Still, Can't help but feel bad for Riku'' Axel said, Shrugging and taking another drag.

''Yeah'' I agreed, Staring down at the floor and taking another drag as well.

''You ever think about trying to do sport's?'' Axel suddenly asked after a minute of me staring down at the floor.

I shrugged. ''No – I don't think so, you?'' I asked, looking up at him.

''Nah'' He smiled.

''Hm'' I hummed back, before looking back down at the ground. Are weed slowly disappearing in both are blunts between us.

''...You thinking about getting a job yet?'' Axel then asked.

''I already have one'' I reminded him.

''I meant a real one'' I rolled my eyes.

''Like what?'' I said. He shrugged, and i sighted.

''I honestly have no idea'' I admitted. I just really didn't want to worry about that yet, School first, and then job.

''And if you drop out of school?''

''You're really fucking bumming my mood here'' I reminded him well looking over at him.

This was the only time were we could relax, Take a break from daily life. So he really needed to shut the fuck up.

''Right – Sorry'' He smiled, Taking another drag right after me as i sighted again and tossed my head back, Closing my eyes.

''... Do you want anything harder? Honestly, All this shit does is making my throat dry and leaves me hungry later'' Axel suddenly said.

I opened my eyes and looked back at him, He looked sort of unsure, Nervous.

''Why, do you?'' I asked him. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. ''Sort of, Yeah''

''Sure, Bring it out'' I told him with a shrug. He nodded and got up right away, Walking over too his closet as he pulled the door's open, then lifted up a small panel that slid over on the ceiling of his closet, Where he took out a small bag of cocaine.

''Who'd you get that from this time?'' I had to ask, knowing he got his stuff from a few various people.

''Your favourite, Vanitas's shit'' He looked over his shoulder, smiling at me wide.

I couldn't help but smile like a kid on Christmas as he closed his closet and brought it over.

''Here, You first'' He said, handing me the bag.

''Thanks''' I said, I opened the zip lock bag, Stuck a finger in and then opened my mouth, Sticking it in the corner of my mouth over my gums.

Axel suddenly chuckled as my face contorted in disgust, i handed him back the bag and glared at him as i swished my tongue around in my mouth, Spreading it around but still had that scowl on my face from how disgusting it was, But it was worth the numbness that would kick in later on.

''I fucking always hate the way that shit taste – We doing are noses too?'' I asked him as I leaned my back against the wall again.

''Only if you want too, Why not tomorrow? I think it would suck having both are noses and mouth frozen'' Axel said with a small laugh. Before opening back up the zippie bag I handed back to him and sticking his finger in as well, though he did it like a pro, a quick two swipe's of the finger at the back of his mouth and he was finished.

His face did pucker slightly but it was more in thought, Before he smiled and handed it back over too me too do the other side.

I gave it back to him after and i let my head fall back against the wall then i closed my eyes, Waiting for the drug's too kick in and numb my whole mouth well Axel went back over too his closet, Putting the bag back in there, I heard the closet door and my mouth was already beginning to feel numb.

''... Do you want to do it today?'' I suddenly heard him ask.

Code word, every single time.

Sometimes I'd tell him too piss off, But sometimes... I shrugged my shoulders, Before saying - ''Go ahead'' I told him, opening my eyes and bringing my head back up, Just in time for Axel too lean in after I heard him walk back over too me from the closet.

I felt his warm lip's moving over the skin of the right side of my neck, causing goose bumps too appear on my skin with each brush, and then there was a hand, sliding up the back of my neck, and in too my hair, making me shiver.

He tangled his finger's in my hair and massaged the back, while his other hand went too my right hip, over the clothing well i started to hear and feel him kissing at my neck.

I brought both hand's up too his shirt, showing him that it was alright and too carry on, he never did anything selfishly, he was always asking me too see if i was alright with it, since he knew i was shy and maybe even a bit self-conscious...

I lifted up his shirt with my hand, finger's sliding up his stomach, palm's too, straight too his chest, his shirt riding up. He began to lick at my neck when i started too rub my hand's up his chest, feeling the muscles underneath my hand's.

I felt how his skin tensed up beneath me and then relax, the same with his muscles. He gave my neck a few more open mouth kiss's before he just rested his head on my shoulder well i rubbed his chest up and down.

His hand running up and down my neck, causing goose bumps too appear on my skin and for me too shiver again.

Before i tilted my head towards his neck and repaid back the favor, kissing along the right side of his neck, too any skin i could get too. Placing closed kiss's before opened mouthed and then i got too licking the skin, well my hand's moved up his neck. Tangling in his red hair and then latching my mouth on too his neck and sucking until i left a nice mark.

I heard Axel groan softly in my ear when i did, the sound going straight to the place beneath my belt.

When i was done leaving my mark, I nipped at the skin there and licked it before i was satisfied with it and leaned out when i felt Axel's hand's leave my hip and hair too instead move underneath my shirt.

''Do you feel it yet?'' I heard him pant against my ear.

''Sort of'' I panted back lightly, Feeling my mouth begin too numb.

I shivered when i felt his hand's run up my side's and stomach, well he leaned out, his lip's going straight too my jaw as he kissed it, before back at my neck, but this time making his own mark as he nipped, and bit, Well his hand's wondered across my chest, his thumb swiped over my left nipple which was already hard from all the attention, and at the same time he latched his own mouth on too my neck, sucking – And i moaned.

''Uh'' My head tilted back without me telling it to do so as Axel sucked on my weak spot below my right ear on my neck.

I bit my lip, Feeling my face heat up well he started too rub, play and tweak my two hard nipple's between his index and ring fingers, the duel sensation's working me up fast as my pants were suddenly too tight, and it was beginning too get really hot in here.

When he detached from my neck i was already panting, and i didn't even notice when my eyes closed and how long i was laid back like that – With my mouth open even.

I brought my head back up, head feeling hazy as i stared back into emerald green eye's. Axel's hand's sliding down my side's from my nipple's, then he dove in, Crashing are lips together and i responded back just as quickly and hungrily.

I heard my zipper being undone then and his fingers were fumbling with my belt and button on my jean's, but all that didn't matter when are lip's brushed against each others quickly. Copying each others movement's.

I admit, it was odd with my mouth numb like this, the brushes of lips were a bit uncoordinated. And the kissing was sloppy, but I didn't mind all that much since it still felt good either way.

He then slipped his tongue past my lip's after i had ran my tongue across his own lip's and bit his bottom lip afterword's, his tongue delved in and explored my mouth well i licked at his tongue. Before are tongue's tangled and then my pants were being pulled down, Past my knees.

I hiked my hip's up too help him take them off before i was only in my checkerd boxer's, Letting out a surprise squeak in the kiss when he grabbed my hips and lifted me on too his lap, where i shifted to get more comfortable on him against the wall, and then he was picking me up.

I held on too him tight as he turned us around and then walked over to his bed to the right of the room where he walked over and laid me down.

He leaned over me, making me fall back on too the bed as he continued to kiss me, his hand's moving too my ass as he griped it and squeezed, causing me groan into the kiss and grind up against him.

He leaned out of the kiss then suddenly with a small gasp at the friction between us, both of us panting for air and then he moved too my chest right away. I watched as he pulled me flush up against him and then he was kissing at my collar bones. Licking and nipping before moving farther down too my chest. Kissing and then licking and sucking on my nipple's.

Making me moan and pant as i couldn't help myself but too start rocking my hip's against him as i watched him. I rested my hands on his shoulders, before he started to move down farther, kissing at my stomach and making me squirm beneath him which he seemed too like since it made him smile.

It was an odd, ticklish feeling, Before he trailed his tongue across my stomach, especially dipping it into my belly button, making me gasp as i still watched him. He smiled and moved down farther, Stopping at my boxer's.

''Axel...'' I whined lowly.

This was – Really starting to go too far. Honestly, Me and Axel only ever went as far as kissing and maybe touching each other sometimes, like around the chest area or even a handy, but this...

Green eye's flicked up too my own and he smirked, Before he moved his hand downward and began palming my hard on through my boxer's, making me gasp as my finger's tightened on his shoulders and my body tensed up as he palmed me.

''You're hard... Have you been enjoying what I've been doing too you Rox?'' He asked me.

I didn't know exactly how to respond, so i kept quiet, the bastard was just teasing me anyway.

''Admit it, you do, or well, this proves it'' He smirked, before his hand's moved too my hip's, tugging down my boxer's.

''Uh – A-Axel – Are you... Are you sure?'' I asked him, staring down at him as i bit my lip.

Axel smirked up at me well he started too slide my boxer's down my hips and i lifted them a bit too help him.

''Yeah – Aren't you?''

I nodded back.

I admit, I wanted this – It felt good, and what's the worst that could happen? Sure – it was weird between us at first. But then we learned too just accept it, along as anything that happens between us, _stays_ between us then in fine with it.

I watched as he smiled, Before looking back down and smiling wider before he took a hold of my cock, And started to pump it from base too tip.

''Uh...'' I moaned as i watched him.

And then he leaned forward, hot breath fanning over my ear, clouding my thought's as he spoke and began to pump me in a slow rhythm – ''You're so cute...'' He said. Before kissing my ear and continuing, picking up the pace as he said – ''I honestly... Have been wanting to do this with you for a while... it's – Your call though if you want to stop this soon'' I heard him say, as his thumb swiped over the head of my cock, making me jolt and gasp as my fingers tightened back around his shoulders and he began to pump me faster.

''Ngh – Nn, Keep going'' I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close as i buried my face in his shoulder. Panting as he continued to pump me.

I felt him turn and kiss my ear again, before saying – ''I won't stop unless you say so, so don't forget to tell me if it goes too far alright...? I sort of, came prepared too, I mean, if you want to do it'' He said.

I didn't say anything. My head was too clouded in lust as i thought about if i wanted that or not, Axel's hand then left my cock, making me whine when i was so close, But then we both knew we wanted more so i couldn't cum just yet.

He kissed the spot under my ear, making me warm and a small smile too spread across my face, before he kissed down my chest and stomach again, stopping at my cock.

He leaned in and kissed the very tip of it, before holding it and then looking up at me as his tongue slipped out and licked the tip, making me tense up as i watched him, then he swirled it around the head, before licking up the side's...

''Uh... Hah'' I moaned and panted, tilting my head back against the bed, before i gasped aloud when he took me all in, I looked down at him and watched as his head bobbed up and down my cock.

''Nhn'' I moaned as i watched him, reaching up and tangling my hands in his hair. His mouth was so hot and wet around my length, swallowing me whole.

I was panting with my head tossed back again against the bed, making small moaning noise's as he worked me with his mouth, before i finally let out a small whine when he pulled off. He smirked, and then stood up, towering over me as i watched him.

''You want more Roxie?'' He smirked.

I stared up at him dumbfounded, not being able to think of a snarky reaction, if i was in my right mind I'd snap at him and probably hit him too, but...

''Yeah'' I told him, Swallowing after as he began taking off his belt.

He looked a bit surprised, before smirking and nodding as he went too shuffling out of his pants and boxer's and then his shirt, then crouching down and taking off my own shirt well i was so distracted just staring at his bare chest and stomach, and well – His cock. It was uhm... Really big.

Axel then stood up and turned around, giving me a nice view of his own ass and back well he walked over to his dresser next to the side table by his bed and pulled out a bottle of lotion and a condom. He came back over then with both, And crouched down in front of me, setting them off to the side before looking back over at me.

''Put your leg's on my shoulder's'' He told me.

''Uh... W-Why?'' I asked, swallowing. Axel rolled his eyes.

''Just do it'' He sighted. I looked away sheepishly. Feeling my face heat up as i raised my leg's one at a time and set them on his shoulders.

''Now lie back'' He told me.

With a nod i did so, and then he lifted my leg's up well i shifted around and got comfortable, before staring up at the ceiling and then looking down at him.

Shuddering when he ran both his hand's up the insides of my thighs well his green eye's flicked back too mine. Then with a smirk, He leaned down.

''U-Uh...'' I whined unsure when i suddenly felt his tongue trail up outside my hole, before repeating the process a few more time's and then - ''Uh! Nnh – Oh – Oh fuck'' I whined. Tossing my head back as i fisted the sheet's and i turned my head into the blanket's well Axel's tongue slipped in inside me all the way before moving around.

''Hah, Ah'' I moaned at the sensation's, eye's closing.

And it wasn't over at all, Even though it felt so good. He just kept moving his tongue inside me, until i noticed that my legs were quivering and i couldn't stop them. Well my mouth was wide open, I panted ragged breath's as i moaned in to the air well he ate me out. And then just like that he pulled away and i whined again.

''Almost there Rox'' He remained me, Grabbing the lotion bottle now that he had brought over from his side table.

I knew what it was for exactly and i swallowed as i watched him open it and then spread it over two finger's, before closing it and looking back at me.

''Ready?'' He asked.

I nodded back and then i looked away when i saw him lean down. Then i felt as he slicked his fingers over my entrance, before slowing putting one in...

My mouth opened slowly and my eyes closed as i felt the sensation of his finger slowly opening me up, I gripped the bed sheets underneath me.

It was a very odd sensation, Uncomfortable, Hurt a bit, And oddly pleasurable.

I wasn't even thinking about how this was my very first time, And I was doing it, _High_ – And in Axel's room, With _Axel_.

''How's it feel? Good?'' I heard Axel ask me when his finger was buried deep inside me.

I opened back my eyes and stared over at his face.

I shrugged as much as i could in this position, sort of odd talking too him with his finger shoved up my ass.

''Sort of''

''Does it hurt?''

''Only a little... It's mostly just uncomfortable'' I told him.

''...Right – Just try to relax and soon it'll only just feel good'' He said well tarting too pull his finger back out and then in again.

''Ngh – Ok'' I responded back, closing my eyes.

I panted as he pumped that finger in and out, before his other hand took a hold of my cock and started to pump that too, then he leaned down, making me cry out softly when his finger digged in more and he kissed my forehead, starting too go deeper, stretching further and then further he went the better it got, even when he added two finger's.

''Ungh – Fuck... Axel'' I moaned when his two finger's began moving in and out of me, scissoring sometimes as well and going in deep.

''Feel's good babe?''

''Yes'' I panted, moving my arms too wrapped around his neck.

''More'' I pleaded, resting my head on his shoulder.

''Yeah baby, I love it when you beg, and after this, I'm going too fuck you in too my bed and fill you up''

''Hah... Uh!'' I moaned. Fuck, biting my lip as his fingers started to move in and out of me at a fast pace, it was becoming too hot...

''Beg me too fuck you Roxas'' I heard him say in too my ear and then he bit the ridge.

''Uh! - Please, Nghn'' I moaned, bringing my head up too lick at his neck feverishly, and then i cried out when his finger's curled deep inside me and hit something, Making my whole body shudder and tense up before relaxing.

Then just like that his fingers were out of me. I panted, noticing i was sweating and my cock was pressed right up against his stomach.

When had i grabbed him? My arms were wrapped around his neck – It must of been when he told me too beg for him.

''Hurry'' I told him.

''Just a sec'' He said back. Grabbing the condom and slipping it over his cock.

I watched him before he placed his cock at my entrance and leaned over me so i was back against the bed again.

Then he slid all the way inside, too the very hilt and more, making me cry out, eye's shut, hand's clawing at the top of his back.

And then he started too move, his hip's snapped back and then forward again, making me cry out loudly, well he began to pick up a rhythm.

Even though it was rough, hard and fast, I was loving it. Head tossed back, all i could feel was pleasure and it was the best fucking kind i ever felt in my life.

I held on too him for dear life, face contorted in pleasure, breathing ragged through my mouth and i moaned loudly, cock dripping as it rubbed up against his stomach.

I could hear him breathing above me raggedly as well and even his own small moan's, but i could barely hear them both over myself, even though i just wanted to hear his i couldn't stop the moans that came from my mouth. This was just so fucking good.

Finally with a few more hard thrust, I shouted out his name and came between us.

Axel groaning my name, I felt him release into me, filling me to the brink and even some spilling out of me on too the floor and between my thigh's.

Afterword's, when we came down from are harsh panting, Or well, Axel did, He was still inside me. And now his head was rested on my shoulder well my own was buried in too his neck as we just breathed each other in. The smell of are deed didn't bother me at all, for now.

I could only smile as i wrapped my arms around him, pulling him flush up against me well I kissed his shoulder. He hugged me back, squeezing me tight.

But there was a very strange word i wanted to tell him suddenly, I opened my mouth too says it, before catching myself and biting my tongue as everything slowly sunk in.

We had... Just had sex.

It wasn't suppose too go this far!

I suddenly took my arms away from him.

''Get out'' I told him, backing up as much as i could against his bed but still he was – Inside me.

''Huh?'' He said, leaning out and raising a red eyebrow.

''Get out!'' I shouted at him.

He looked surprised and pulled away, allowing me to stand up.

''Fuck'' I swore as i got up, running a hand through my blond hair as a million thought's rushed through my head.

And Axel was just – Standing there.

''...Did i do something wrong?'' I heard him finally ask me in the silence, I felt like snapping, so i did.

''Yes! It wasn't suppose too go this far! Fuck!'' I shouted at him, seeing him flinch at my words, before shouting back at me.

''You said you wanted it!''

''I was high!''

''We both were!''

''Well you still shouldn't have done it!''

''Then don't be a fucking tease! You were practically begging me for it!''

I gritted my teeth.

''Fuck you! You came on to me!'' I shouted at him, before turning to pick up my cloths quickly.

''I'm taking a shower'' I told him as i left his room without another word. Taking a quick hot shower too get rid of all the disgusting cum on me and inside me. Making my face contort in disgust before i left the shower and put back on my clothing then leaving the bathroom, Axel was waiting right outside.

''So – What happens now?'' I heard him ask as he leaned against the wall, arm's crossed.

''I have no fucking clue'' I told him honestly. I was so lost, with all these conflicted emotions.

''Hey – Okay look i admit i fucked up, I'm sorry, Jeeze'' He said when i walked past him over to the stairs.

''I'm pretty sure you did a lot more then ''Fuck up'' Axel''

He followed me down and over to the front door.

''You're leaving?'' I said nothing as i put on my converses.

''Were still uh – Friends right?''

''I don't even know what we fucking are anymore Ax'' I told him honestly as i walked over to the door.

''...Are you going to come to the party tomorrow?''

''Maybe'' I shrugged, before i went out the door.

* * *

**AN : **And there's chapter one! I admit, I already have the other few chapters written out. I just need too edit them and then put them out here. Chapter Two will be uploaded tomorrow as soon as i'm done editing it. It will have the party and a few new characters. Other then that - More smut, and more drama between these two figuring out there feelings for each other. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Party

**AN: **Just a warning that this chapter does contain heroin use and it's a bit graphic. So if it makes you uncomfortable you can always skip it.

* * *

The next day, I walked in to his house, his parents were gone again of course and wouldn't be back till midnight as always.

It was almost seven o'clock now in the evening. Their was loud 80's metal blaring and the smell of cigars and cigarettes when i walked in.

The place was crowded with people all around the house as per usual during these parties. Though I couldn't blame them. Axel threw great parties. Everyone knew that around are neighborhood and always jumped at the chance to join.

Well I hated it. It was noisy and crowded, in which I didn't want to hear all the chatter, all I did want to hear was the music only.

I took off my shoes by the front door and slipped past a few people who were caught up in their conversations and I made my way down the hallway over to the kitchen.

I noticed Riku by the living room enterance, The kitchen and living room were right beside each other. He smiled slightly and then raised his beer too me.

All I could think about was the conversation me and Axel had about him and Sora yesterday. I paused, deciding on asking about it, before just dropping it.

I waved back before slipping in too the kitchen off to the left, honestly just wanting to grab a beer myself and head off in too Axel's room where i could sit in silence. And waste myself away in his stash that he said i could use anytime i like.

I hated the loud chattering and noise here anyway, crowded with people. That's why i hated parties. I only came here for the booze, smokes and drugs, not the people. At least the music was good.

When i entered i mentally cursed myself and wanted to slip right back out, but someone noticed me first right away.

''Hey Rox!'' Demyx smiled, waving over at me.

He and Axel were standing by the counters next to the fridge, at the mention of my name Axel's head turned straight away, the look he gave me was lost, Clueless, before he smiled.

''Hey!''

''Hey'' I said back, Walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer out.

I think Demyx asked me how i was doing but i was already just then slipping out from the kitchen, popping open my beer and walking straight up the stairs. Then Turning down the hallway to the right and going in too Axels room. Letting out a sigh as i closed the door behind me and set my beer bottle down on his nightstand. Not taking a sip, until i was sort of high, since i hated the taste, at least maybe it would be more manageable somewhat.

I went over to his stache in the closet, going straight for the cocaine, before pausing and thinking... Harder stuff. Much harder. I knew Axel had some, more than weed, better. I've seen him plenty of times fucked upcoming in too school or on weekends too hangout, and i just _knew._

I set the cocaine down and moved farther inward as i reached too the back and looked around, before finally finding it.

Heroin, and a syringe too. Fucking damn it Axel. I wonder how many times he shot up, The bag was half full, I wasn't sure if he bought it like that. Damning HIV i took the two thing's out of the closet. Setting them down as well by my side.

I wondered what it felt like. I had never shot up before, only did the occasional weed and cocaine.

I opened the zip lock bag of cocaine, reminding myself to get a good look at his arms next time i see him as i stuck a finger in the bag, scooping some of the white stuff up and applying it too my gums. Face contorting in disgust as i clicked my tongue, before closing and putting the bag back. Then standing up after picking up the bag half filled with heroin and the syringe as i walked back over too where his bed was and the side table. Setting the two down before I knew what I had to do.

If I was going to do this I needed two things first off, A spoon and some water, along with a cotton swab.

But I had to be discrete about this, Axel had no idea I even knew that he had heroin. I don't even know if he would even allow me too to it. And well – I didn't want to get caught.

I thought over my plan quickly, before I made my way back downstairs and went into the kitchen, maybe even hoping that Axel and Demyx weren't there.

When I entered I was mildly surprised only to see Demyx there, and grateful.

''Er – Hey Rox'' Demyx tried with a small smile.

''Hey – Where's Axel?'' I asked well walking over and opening the fridge then taking a water bottle out and grabbing some yogurt just for show too hide the fact that I needed a spoon.

I closed the fridge and grabbed one from the drawers.

''He's out back talking with Sora and Riku I think – You know you should go say hi too Sora, He wanted to see you'' I hummed back.

''Yeah – Okay'' I said, before I just turned around and made my way out of the kitchen and back up the stairs and back in too Axel's room.

I sat down on the ground, back against his bed after I had closed his bedroom door. There was no lock sadly which made me curse under my breath.

I felt a rush of excitement then and nervousness of the unknown, I knew in the back of my head that i should wait for him. I honestly had no idea how to do this, well other than from movies.

What if it went wrong...? It didn't matter, it won't, I'll just eject some, quickly into the blood stream and it'll be fine, I told myself.

The syringe looked clean at that too, so i wouldn't get HIV, At least i hoped that i didn't, Or ill be sure too give Axel hell for not keeping it clean for my stupid ass.

I opened the bag up then after setting the two thing's down in front of me, loaded the syringe up, then reached out and grabbed my beer bottle as i took a large swig. Shivering and clicking my tongue at the strong taste then set the bottle back down before turning to the syringe well i set that up and used the cotton swab and the spoon too cook it along with the lighter in my pocket.

Then holding my left arm out and balling my fist up, Then placed the end of the needle at a vein before injecting it.

I hissed at the pain, and then the wooziness hit me straight away, before i felt a rush of calm filling me right afterwards, like i was as light as a feather, then it kicked in straight away, I felt extremely good and I smiled too myself.

I dropped the syringe and let my head fall back against the side of Axel's bed, Eyes closing as i relaxed in too the feeling.

It wasn't until minutes later of me sinking in too this high, but for me it seemed like hours, when i heard the door open.

''Roxas?'' I heard Axel say, before i heard him hiss. ''Fuck''

''Damn it, You should of at least waited for me, you fucking idiot''

''Roxas?'' I heard him say then, A lot clearer, Closure.

I willed myself too blink open my eye's, but then i was just staring down at lips. His lips, And i just couldn't bring myself to look up, Just a bit more, in too his eyes.

He stared back into my dark blue eyes, that were far off, distant and glazed over.

''You're a fucking idiot you know that? Do you know that you could of fucking killed yourself?''

I wasn't hearing anything that he said, not clearly at least, and I couldn't quite make out the words, less even try.

''Your sort of scaring me honestly'' Those lips moved, but – Now it sounded so distant, like i was underwater.

''Roxas'' Fingers snapped in front of my face but it was still drowned out, until i reached up slowly, moving those fingers out of the way and my eye's finally flicked up in too his green ones, right as i was leaning in, pressing are lips together.

I moved my lips against his, just a few small brush's, but his lips were so soft and with every brush it made me tingly. So i pressed forward more, crashing are lips together and staring in too his green eyes. He stared back, but didn't respond.

It wasn't until i managed to push my tongue out from my mouth and slick it across his lips until he finally responded by parting his lip's slightly, just enough for me too stick my tongue in well my hands reached up and gripped his shoulders weakly.

He pulled his face away.

''Roxas'' He said, but i only dove back in.

Now his hands were on my own shoulders, pushing me back.

I stared at him dumbfounded, a small trail of spit between are mouths.

I tried to go back in but his hands pinned me down against the bed after he pushed me back.

I stared back at him, confused.

''Your high, stop this'' He told me.

I moved my hands, resting one on the side of his neck and the other in his hair as i simply said – ''Fuck me, Please''

I didn't see how his eyebrows shot up, only surprise in his eyes.

''You're HIGH'' He repeated.

''Please'' I said.

I watched him as he swallowed before sternly saying – ''_No_ Rox'' I whined in protest.

''Please!'' I pleaded, managing too move my legs too wrapped around his mid-section.

''No Rox! Get your legs off of me!''

''No'' I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck too and leaning in, pressing are body's together before i moved too kiss at his neck, then rolled my hips against his.

I heard him gasp, making me smile as i went too licking at his neck.

''Roxas... Stop'' I heard him say weakly.

''No – Don't you want this too?'' I asked.

It didn't mean anything. All it was was a quick, good fuck.

It felt really good too, so why not? And on heroin? Even better.

''...I thought – You didn't'' I heard him say as i made my way over too his jaw.

''I want too, now – I want you too fuck me hard, please''

''Fuck Rox'' I heard Axel sigh.

My lips brushed back against his then he tilted his head too the side and closed his eyes as well he responded right away. The both of us opened are mouths and are tongue's met.

The kiss on my part was slow. Sloppy even. But for Axel it was fast and almost – Desperate as he rolled his hips back in too mine, making me gasp and then moan in too the kiss and start grinding my hips up against his body desperately well we continued to kiss.

Hands tangling in each others hair, before we both pulled away for air. Axel's hand moved too my neck as he held the side of it well he dove back in, rolling back his hips in too mine as we both grinded against each other. Axel went too kissing, licking and biting my neck well i sat there and enjoyed the sensations. Until the grinding on my part was getting a bit too chaotic as i felt myself getting really worked up over this, but then Axel's hands went to my belt, undoing it well he still worked at my neck, then my pants.

''Uh'' I moaned as i grinded on him again.

''Roxas – Babe slow down'' I heard him say before he pushed me back gently against the back of the bed.

''Hurry'' I told him, watching him lean out and quickly taking off his belt. Fumbling a bit and then his shirt, pants and boxers before crouching back down and reaching out as he slid off my shirt for me. Then tugged down my boxers. Once he did that i turned around for him, wanting to try something new as i rested my head on his bed and held on to the side well i was on my knees, ass out.

''You want to do it like this?'' I heard him ask.

''Yeah, hurry up'' I told him.

''Ok'' I felt him grab my hips, pulling me a bit towards him and align himself up well i shifted to get comfortable, and then i felt the tip of his cock at my hole, then he slowly pushed all the way in and i cried out when he pushed in halfway, rubbing against that special spot, then i groaned when i felt him all the way inside, filling me to the brink.

It didn't even hurt, what with the almost too little foreplay and zero preparation, but the heroin overthrew the pain, so basically, I felt nothing but ecstasy.

I heard him groan above me and i gritted my teeth when he leaned over me, gripping my ass.

''Fuck babe, you're so tight''

''Uhn'' I moaned, loving when he talked dirty.

And then he pulled out and slid back in, well i kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the few shallow thrust, before he started too thrust deeper, and deeper, causing me too make small moans that slipped past my lip's well he fucked me. And then he pulled out and slammed back in, making me cry out as i started to hear his panting, Ragged breath's above me as he started up a deep, rough fast pace that had me breaking, moaning as i drooled from my open mouth against the sheets, Again and again. And i was close, until i suddenly felt him lift me up by the waist and then he thrusted in too something that made me cry out even louder than before.

Whole body tensing up and then shivering, especially my leg's that started to tremble as he continued to hold me like that and fuck me sensually until tears were streaming down my face from the intense pleasure, and i kept moaning, and now i was chanting his name.

''Uh – Nhn – Axel – Ah! - Axel!'' Though some of it came out in gibberish from how hard he was fucking me, and it felt absolutely amazing, nothing could ever be better.

I could feel Axel's head on my back then, before finally, it was all becoming too much and with another cry of his name and a moan i came.

My whole body was shaking afterwards, especially my legs when i came down from my high, and noticed that Axel had come all over my back instead of inside of me.

What was very confusing was that i wished that he didn't.

I swallowed and closed my mouth, still panting and breathing raggedly and i could hear him panting too.

''You okay?'' I heard him ask.

''Yeah'' I panted, keeping my eyes closed.

''...Ok – Uhm, You can take a shower if you like'' I hummed back lowly, that's a great idea and i should do it, even if I'm tired.

So i got up on shaky leg's, pulling away from the bed.

Without a word i stood up, picked my clothing from the ground without even a glance at him, then out in too the hallway and in too the shower.

Afterwards i went back in too the room, scratching the back of my head as i did so. I thought i could come in here and mellow out before heading back home and too finish my beer, But then – There was Axel.

''Hey'' He looked up, cloths back on as i entered. I hummed back and walked over to where he was sitting but taking the opposite original spot of mine after reaching out at the side table and grabbing my beer bottle. I looked down, fingers drumming across the glass after i sat down cross legged, before opening and taking a long swig.

''You off your high?''

''Think so'' I said back after the swig.

''...Then did you regret what we did?''

''We did something?'' I asked, looking over at him.

I saw as his jaw clenched and are eyes stared back at each other, until he glanced away, Sighting.

''No, I guess not''

Was that, Disappointment? I took a longer swig. Before Axel looked over at me.

''Hey – Slow down okay? You know your parents will give you shit if they smell alcohol on your breath''

''Whatever'' I snapped back, clutching the bottle and staring down at the wooden floor.

Axel sighted and reached over, grabbing the bag of heroin and the syringe.

''How much did you have?'' He asked.

I shrugged back. ''I don't know, A few inch's?''

Axel sighted and gathered the stuff up before walking back to his closet and setting it down.

''Do you hit up often?'' I found myself asking as i watched him put it back.

''Only sometimes, Once or twice a month'' He replied back.

I hummed back, actually believing him. And why was there even a reason to lie to me, anyway? Well, of course I'd get mad but... Then it was none of my business in the first place, Right?

He came back to sit across from me with a bag of cocaine. He did a round and handed it over to me. I accepted, taking another round before handing it back to him where he took another. Afterwards he just put on some metal in the background and then everything was back to the way it was for now. As we both relaxed, heads tossed back, just listening to the music or lost in thought. An hour later, the party was over and i got up an headed home with a small goodbye.

* * *

**AN:** This will be the only chapter that ill use heroin in, Its not exactly accurate but then again this is a _smut_ fic. I couldn't have poor Roxas puking his guts out afterwards. Chapter three will be edited and uploaded tomorrow.


	3. Love like heroin

**AN:** I noticed that this chapter was very short, So i decided too upload it today instead. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next day, was the same.

I swung over by Axel's house straight after school. His parents were gone again as i headed in too his house, Took off my shoes and went straight up to his room.

''Hey'' He greeted me when i walked in.

''Hey'' I greeted him back, Closing the door behind me.

As always, there was metal playing in the background well Axel sat with his back against his bed. But – ''I'm going to shoot up'' Axel suddenly told me.

''I want to do it after'' I told him straight after as i walked over and sat a few feet away from him by the wall again.

''Uh... Sure'' He said back.

I waited and watched as he got up and went back over too his closet too retrieve it. After he sat down and i watched him shoot up. He handed the needle too me then, Opening his mouth probably too tell me to go and clean it before i used it but, i shook my head straight away.

He must have gotten the wrong meaning, before i took it and set it down away from us and then moved over and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

He stared back at me in confusion, but reached up too hold me there in his lap with his hands resting on my hips.

I leaned down to his neck and went straight too trailing my tongue up the side of his neck, Feeling him shiver beneath me.

Getting the idea straight away, Axel's hand's slid down too my ass, cupping me through my jeans and i rolled my hips against him before i moved too his jaw, and then his lips.

''I want to ride you'' I whispered against his lips.

''Do it'' He exhaled.

I pulled away momentarily, only too take off my belt and jeans and then my shirt. Then lifting up his own shirt and getting him out of his pants with a bit difficulty, it's not like he could help either, he was pretty high as he just watched me, staring back.

Finally i took off his boxers and then mine, but what really surprised me was Axel was already hard, I was expecting to give him a handy since he'd sort of be out of it... Not that i minded at all. This was more convenient now actually.

I straddled back on top of him and he held me by my hips as i aligned myself up when i took a hold of his cock. Placing it at my entrance as i looked down at it. Axel still watching me with his dark jade eyes before i slowly slid down on his cock. Mouth opening slowly as i felt each inch fill me. Before i moaned out lowly when it brushed against that spot deep inside me, and then stopped when i was fully on it.

I looked back up at Axel and placed my hands on his shoulders, rolling my hips gently as i leaned in and pressed my lips against his softly.

He parted his lips and his green eyes just watched me as i slipped my lounge in too his mouth, staring back as he let me explore his mouth. He responded back weakly.

This sort of – Felt nice, being in control like this. But i admit i liked not being in control at all most of the times, though I'd never tell him that. He'd tease me about it endlessly.

I withdrew from the kiss, leaving a spit trail between us then and focused on another task.

I held his shoulders and moved my hips too slide back up his length, Well hearing Axel groan lowly when i slid back down. My cock brushing up against his bare stomach as i did so.

Then i slid off him again, and back down, going faster and faster every time, until i noticed we were panting and my mouth was open as i was too focused on my task, Head down as i watched his cock slide in and out.

Then i knew it was becoming too much. I finally just closed my eyes and really rode him up and down.

''Uh – Uh – Uh!'' I was making these choked noise's and moans every time he hit deep inside me well i heard Axel making small groans and moans himself, before finally with a small cry of Axel's name i came in between us, too out of it afterwards to pull off when Axel came next right after me, filling my insides with his own semen well i collapsed against him, resting my head on his chest as i breathed in his scent and came down from are activity.

Eventually, I pulled off of him without a single word.

Got up and picked up my clothing before making my way in to the bathroom where i took a quick hot shower and left without a single word… Again.

* * *

**AN:** Not much happened in this chapter. Just more smut for you all. The next chapter is pretty short as well so i will be editing it and uploading it later today. It will have a bit longer smut. And then i will be editing the very last chapter too this fic tonight and these two horny idiots will finally realise that they actually love each other.


	4. Submission

The next day, it hit me and i knew are friendship was starting to crumble.

All from Axel's mistake.

I mean, it was his right? Either way, we barely talk anymore, even in and outside of school it's very awkward for us to talk. Knowing exactly what we'd do afterwards.

Do drug's, and then have meaningless sex.

Was it though? I think it was. At least, too me. I mean, it felt really nice and all...

''Hey'' I greeted him once again as i walked in too his room.

''Hey'' He said back, scratching the back of his head, sitting cross legged by his bed as always.

I walked over and sat down across from him, watching him roll up a blunt.

''Roxas?'' I looked up at him.

''Yeah?'' I asked back.

He stared at me. I could see that he was sort of lost.

Thinking, before he said – ''Is this what we're going to keep doing for the rest of our lives? I mean... Hanging out like this, listening to music and doing drugs and then... Having sex?''

''Yeah, sure'' I said.

I didn't see a problem with it, did i?

I heard him sigh and he nodded back.

''Alright'' He handed me over the first rolled up blunt and i thanked him, we both smoked up and listened too music, head's back against the bed and wall again as we relaxed.

''You want to do any other stuff today?'' I heard him ask.

I clicked my tongue, not really feeling like it.

''No'' I said.

''Then uh, do you want to mess around after we finish are blunts?''

''If it means you fucking me in too your bed or against a wall yeah''

Axel stayed completely silent after that, before just saying – ''Ok'' Axel finished first. And it was a bit awkward between us but after i finished as well then we got straight down too business.

I watched as Axel suddenly stood up after i threw my finished blunt out. He took off his shirt and i stood up too, taking my queue too take off my belt first, then my pants as he was doing the same, then my shirt. I crossed my arms afterwards as he stripped out of his boxer's, looking over at me.

''So – Uh... On the bed or against the wall?''

''Er – Against the wall'' I said, Walking over too said wall across from his bed where i always sat up against and awkwardly positioning myself against it with my back turned.

''Uh – Like this'' I said sheepishly.

''Alright'' He said back straight away, walking over and grabbing the ends of my boxers.

''Don't need these babe'' He reminded me, leaning over and nipping at my ear as he slid them down slowly, the fabric sliding against my cock teasingly.

''Mm'' I hummed back lowly, swallowing afterwards when i felt his hand grip my hips, expecting him too just fuck me right away, but – Instead he was moving on to my neck, placing kiss's on the side there, well his hands slid to the inside of my thigh's, making me open them wider well he pressed his cock in to my lower back.

''Axel...'' I said lowly. My patience thinning as i found out that he was taking his time kissing my neck.

Sure, It was sort of sweet and all but... I came here for sex, Friends… Didn't do this with each other, especially friends with benefits.

''Mmm?'' I heard him hum back, his hands sliding up the inside of my thighs and rubbing, making me open my legs even more for him and then i felt his cock at my entrance.

''Hurry up'' I told him. I heard him sigh.

''Alright alright'' He said, before he gripped my left hip and placed his other hand on my right shoulder and then i slowly felt him push in all the way.

''Uh – ah!'' I cried out the last part, gripping the wall with my hands as his cock touched that spot before sliding deep inside me, then he just stayed there like that, Going back too kissing my neck then he was rolling his hips gently...

''Uh – Oh fuck'' I bit my lip.

''Nnnn'' Closing my eyes and placing my forehead on the wall, before i opened my mouth and panted as his cock kept pressing deep inside me in small rolling motions with his hips.

''You like it deep like that babe?''

''Fuck yes...'' I found myself saying, I'd be embarrassed about it later, if he ever brought it up.

''Good – Tell me what you like, I want to hear it, do you like it when I do this...?''

I gasped as he pulled out just a bit before thrusting back in deep to the hilt. I honestly wanted him to do that again.

''Yes'' I told him.

''Yeah? You like it when i dirty talk you too?'' He said, starting too thrust just a bit in and out slowly, sort of a tease.

''Yeah'' I told him.

''Then would you like it if i called you names? Well i fuck you roughly against this wall right now?''

''Uhn – Yes'' I said. Feeling a rush of excitement.

''And what should i call you then? My slut? Whore? Baby?''

''Nnnh – A-Any but... I – I always – Had... Had a fetish for being called a good boy'' I told him honestly, biting my lip afterwards.

''Good boy huh?'' He said back, placing kiss's on my neck well he still thrusted inside me.

''Y-Yes''

''Well then, I think you've been a very good boy today, so good boys should get a treat right?''

I nodded my head slightly, moving my hips back on his cock.

I felt him kiss my shoulder and then one of his hand's he placed over mine, entangling are fingers which i found odd but ignored when his other hand moved too my hip and then he thrusted upwards, deep and hard and i cried out, bracing myself against the wall as i heard his heavy panting and small groans as he fucked me in too the wall hard and deep, I was a panting mess.

''Moan for me Rox, were alone, all it is' is just you and me, be a good boy and moan for me and ill fuck you so good babe'' He said in too my ear.

What did i have to lose? Nothing. I let myself moan freely then.

''Uhh! Nnn – Ah!'' Eye's shut tight, he picked up the rhythm after calling me a ''Good boy'' Again and then he repaid his debt as he really did fuck me into the wall, towering over me as he pounded me deep and fast.

All i could feel was pleasure and hear my endless string of moan's, until it turned into chanting's of his name again – ''Axel... Axel – Axel! Ahh!'' I was gripping the wall hard, Tears began too stream down my face from the pleasure.

''Do you want me too cum inside you?'' I heard him ask when my moans were getting out of control, Legs shaking beneath me.

''Nnhn – Yes! Please yes... Mmm, Fuck – Axel'' I moaned, satisfied. A few more deep, hard thrust later and i cried out his name as i came, my cum shooting all over the wall well i felt him release in too me with a groan of his own, filling me to the brink with his hot seamen inside my walls and even some pouring down my shaking legs.

He didn't pull out either, I wasn't sure to be disgusted and yell at him or – Actually it was sort of nice, fuck.

My thoughts were all in a jumble once i came down from my high, feeling him kissing at the back of my neck, his hands wrapping around my own on the wall...

''Axel...'' I said weakly, pretending that the tears rolling down my face were still just from the amount of pleasure i felt.

''Yeah...?'' I heard him ask cautiously.

''N-Nothing...'' I said, biting my lip as i leaned my forehead against the wall.

''...It doesn't sound like nothing… Shit! I didn't hurt you or anything did i?''

''N-No!'' I said straight away.

''Then what is it?'' He said, slipping out of me and wrapping his arms around my stomach, pulling my body closure too him.

I shook my head, slowly crumbling and becoming a mess.

''Roxas'' I heard him call my name.

''Roxas, Talk to me'' He repeated.

I shook my head faster and i suddenly felt so small and pathetic, especially breaking down at a moment like this.

''Rox -''

I let out a small sob that escaped my lips, breaking through the silence and once that came then came the whimpers and then the other small sobs as i just broke down. Throat and chest hurting as i pulled my hands out from under his and covered my face with one well resting one on the wall closure too me, away from him as i began too sob.

''Rox – Fuck seriously talk to me, I can't help you if you can't talk...''

''What the fuck is happening to us...?'' I suddenly sobbed out.

''... What do you mean?''

''I – I can't keep doing this''

What was i even saying...?

''What? Having sex? Rox we can stop that any time you want...''

No, it wasn't that, I knew it wasn't, I wanted that, it felt so good with him this way, but...

''N-Not like this''

''...What do you mean? You mean, doing it when were not high?''

''S-Sort of...''

''...I'm confused''

''Fuck – I think – I think... I might be falling for you'' I said, feeling my stomach and chest sink as i awaited in silence for a reply, but the only one was two arms wrapping around me, Pulling me close.

''I fell for you the moment i saw you so...''

''A-Are you serious?''

''Yup... I wanted to tell you but well, I really didn't want to ruin are friendship and you didn't seem like you were interested''

''O-Oh'' I said.

''S...So -''

''We can try, If you like, Dating, I mean''

''O-Ok'' I felt him kiss the back of my head.

''Ok'' I heard him say back, we remained in silence like that, before – ''I should uhm... Clean up and head home''

''Right uh... I'll see you tomorrow?'' He said, backing away when i slipped away from him.

''Yeah'' I said back sheepishly and with a small nod before i picked up my clothing and went in to the bathroom for a quick hot shower before heading back home with my new found confusion.


	5. Love

The next day, I guess we were dating now.

Though – It was kept secret between us since we didn't want any attention, and well, both are dads weren't the most open minded people in the world.

My mother I think would be fine with it, After she got too meet Axel, but Axel's own mother was no different than his father.

That day, instead of heading straight home after school and doing drugs, we went out on a walk, bought ice cream and just walked around and talked about random things, but then even that ended up with sex, we just couldn't get enough of each other, especially now when we knew we had feelings for each other.

We headed back to his house where he led me to his room, asking if i wanted to do drugs or not but i flat out declined, telling him instead i wanted something else.

Which ended up too now, here, where he smiled, And pulled me along to the bed.

I dropped down on to it and he crawled over on top of me, caging me in and smiling down at me before leaning in and began to kiss me – For the first time, gently.

We shared together soft brushes of lip's as my eye's closed, hands reaching up too tangle in his red hair well i kissed back.

The room filled with are sounds from kissing and even quiet noises of satisfaction whenever Axel's tongue did something i liked and he just flat out tasted good, until Axel pushed further, wanting more as he kissed me, moving his hand and slipping it underneath my shirt.

I shivered from the hand but arched my back as he slid it up my stomach and chest, riding my shirt up before rubbing my left nipple well he continued to kiss me.

He pulled away then suddenly, stopping his hand.

I opened my eyes too stare back at him, about too ask him why he stopped as i licked my lips and swallowed, but he only smiled and glanced away before saying – ''Can i take my time this time? I mean... I wouldn't mind making love to you, you know?'' He said, glancing back at me.

I swear my heart leapt out of my chest and i never felt this happy and loved before. I smiled, big, a real smile.

Axel was surprised, unblinkingly as he stared since it was such a rare occasion to see me smile, and never this big.

''Sure – We have till midnight, take your time'' I reminded him.

He smiled back, big, And then he dove back in. Kissing me and i smiled in to the kiss and kissed him back well his hand went back too rubbing my nipple. His other moving down my leg, slipping in between and up my inner thigh's more and more as i parted my leg's for him. Until he shifted, Moving closure until he was sitting between them then he slipped his other hand under my shirt and started fondling with my other nipple, well he departed from the kiss and went straight to my neck.

I let my head fall back and i arched off my neck to the right, giving him access too all the skin there as i just enjoyed the sensation of him kissing me there, and then he began licking, And nipping at the skin with his teeth, Un til he sucked hard below my left ear.

''U-Uh...'' I moaned. Lips parting as he sucked on that spot, well his hand's slid down my stomach, fumbling with my belt and then my jeans as he started sliding them both down then he moved down too my collarbone, kissing and licking before moving down too my chest. Which he kissed and then licked and sucked at my nipples.  
Before he slid his hands up my bare leg's when he managed to get my pants off.

I shivered and looked down at him, moving my hands too tug at his shirt.

Getting the picture he leaned out, taking his shirt off quickly and even then his belt and pants. Well i slid a hand down too my boxers, slipping them down.

Teasing a hip bone and a few tufts of blond hair before palming myself through my boxers well i looked up and watched him.

He was staring hungrily down at me without a word, distracted a bit as he continued to take off his clothing, before he dove down, kissing and licking at my stomach before going too that exposed hipbone and running his hands up my bare thigh's well i put my hand's back at my side.

I watched him as he slowly slid my boxers down, dragging the fabric over my cock before it stood free and he glanced at it before going straight to my hipbone again, Placing a kiss upon it and licking it before running his hands up and down the inside of my thigh. Then he moved over to my cock, Kissing the tip.

''A-Axel'' I said, watching him. Green eyes flicked up at me.

''Er – Could we... Skip those parts and just get too... You know – Fucking?'' I said, before glancing away sheepishly.

Axel sighted, kissing my cock again before saying – ''We could, But let me enjoy this okay? And I'll make it really enjoyable for you, I just want to touch you is all, it's all i ever wanted to do'' He said.

I sighted through my nose but nodded.

''Okay'' I said back.

Axel smirked then. ''Be a patient good little boy and maybe I'll give you a treat'' He said. This intrigued me.

''Like what?'' I asked, looking down at him as he trailed his tongue up the side, making me bite my lip.

He hummed back thoughtfully, before saying – ''After i make love too you i can do it again, But this time in whatever position you want''

''You'd be up for a round two?'' I asked suprised.

Axel smirked and chuckled softly.

''Would you?''

I thought about it thoughtfully... Probably not.

Axel chuckled at the look on my face.

''Be glad your bottom then'' He told me, before he took me in too his mouth.

I gripped the sheets beneath me and i gasped before cutting it off, throwing an arm over my mouth as Axel took me all the way in before bobbing his head up and down well holding my legs.

Then he suddenly pulled away from me and i looked down in confusion. He couldn't possibly be done yet.

He licked his lips and i felt a rush of excitement as he stared at me.

''Ah – I forgot to mention a few rules Rox'' He smirked.

''Huh?'' I said, looking down at him.

''One, You can't be surpassing your noises in any way, I want to hear every, Single, One of them, Got it?'' I sighted, glancing away.

''Fine'' I said.

''And – Lastly'' He said, before grabbing my chin and forcing me too look forward at him as he smiled at me.

''Whatever I'm doing too you, I don't want you to break eye contact, at all'' He told me.

''Seriously?'' I said, staring back at him like he was an idiot. I mean, He was but... Yeah.

''Yeah'' He smiled back.

I glanced away sheepishly and he chuckled before i said – ''It's just, sort of hard to do cause, I mean, sometimes my eye's just close on their own without me telling them too when your... Doing thing's'' He leaned in and pecked me quickly on the forehead.

''Then that's fine'' He smiled, before adding – ''Just try to keep eye contact, But if it _really_ gets difficult and you need too close your eyes, do so'' He said.

''Okay'' I said, looking away then briefly when he went back down on me. I flicked my eyes back when i felt him swallow my whole cock again, and like we agreed we kept are eyes on each other.

It was a bit – Weird at first. But then, Holy crap, It was an odd feeling, His eyes always on me, Watching well he pleasured me.

It was a sort of good feeling, actually.

''Uh... Uh... Nnn'' And being true to his demands, I didn't surpass my moans. And he seemed too love it too as he moved faster on my cock, are eye contact never breaking. Before i was getting close and he finally pulled away, licking his lips before saying – ''I'm going to eat you out and finger you now, So i guess you can lie down and face the pillows for that'' He smiled.

I felt my face heat up at the bold words but nodded back and took the chance, flipping over on too my stomach as i grabbed one of his pillows and buried my face in it.

''Remember not too cover your noises though'' He reminded me when i felt him grip my cheeks.

I grunted back and relaxed until i closed my eyes when i felt his tongue slip over my entrance before delving in.

''Uhh – Fuck'' I moaned, clutching at the sheets and panting in too them as i rocked my hips against the sheets for friction against my cock and back against Axel's mouth as he slid his tongue all the way in. Flicking and sliding it around inside, causing me too be a panting, moaning mess as i kept my eyes closed.

Before he departed and then i felt a finger slide inside. I took it easily enough so he slid another one in before he began too finger me, thrusting in and out and scissoring and i was back to a panting, moaning mess well he fucked me with his fingers, curling them inside and making me cry out when he touched that spot deep inside.

Then he pulled his fingers out, flipping me back over and then sliding down his boxers before he positioned himself between my legs, grabbing them and pulled me up closure too him.

I wrapped my legs around him right away without him asking and watched him on my elbows as he positioned his cock at my entrance, he slowly pushed inside me, Watching as he did so and i let myself relax on to his bed as i laid my head back then, feeling him inside me and being stretched before he was all the way in. Causing me too open my mouth and let out a small moan at the feeling, then he pushed in further as he leaned over me, staring down at me.

''Don't break eye contact, Okay?'' He reminded me.

I swallowed. ''Okay'' I told him.

He nodded and then began to move, it was just small rolls of the hips, but it still made my eyes close half way and felt really nice well we both stared back at each other, and then it turned too a deep, But slow thrust. Causing me too keep my mouth open and moan every time he went to the hilt.

Then he picked up my legs, holding them and shifted closure, bending me as he even went deeper and i let out a long moan at the new feeling, still never breaking eye contact as i stared up at him but it was starting to get harder and harder the faster he went.

Until he had a steady normal rhythm, Thrusting in and out of me and my eyes were struggling now too stay open as they started too water from pleasure but i kept staring at him.

It was so erotic now actually – I didn't know what i looked like too him, but the way he was just looking at me well doing this, his lips parted a tiny bit as he panted, His dark green eyes staring down at me and only me...

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close but still keeping eye contact well he kept thrusting in and out of me.

It wasn't until i had tears streaming down my face from the pleasure when it really started to pick up, the room getting too hot, the pleasure really rising and it was all becoming too much, that i glanced away.

But Axel only kissed me quickly, before saying – ''It's alright babe, You can close your eyes if you want too... I love you''

That was it – When he first ever said that he loved me.

I'd be lying if i wasn't smiling like an idiot afterwards, and too hide it i pulled him down farther, closing my eyes and hiding my face in his neck as i moaned when he thrusted particularly deep inside me. Before finally, I came between us with a cry of his name after a few more thrust. He came straight afterwards with a own cry of my name.

I was a panting raggedly, chest heaving afterwards as i kept my arms wrapped around him and i felt him collapse on me but not in a crushing way.

The room was filled with our own panting. Axel's calming down first before he raised his head, meeting my eyes and straight away i leaned in and kissed him.

Before saying the exact same thing back – ''I love you'' I told him.

And i believed, No, I was right – That i really did.

The smile that brighten up his face left me smiling like an idiot again too as i was filled with happiness.

''I love you'' He told me back, kissing my forehead and making my stomach erupt in butterfly's. Before he leaned out and said – ''So... Round two?'' He smirked.

''If... It's okay?'' I bit my lip, hoping he wasn't exhausted.

He only smirked back, pecking me quickly on the lips.

''I could make love too you all night if we wanted too, and – Because you've been such a good boy, I'll meet your every demand tonight'' He smirked before winking at me.

I smiled back, before glancing away.

''Really? In that case... I do have a few''

''Anything for you'' He smiled back.

''Ok... Er – Could you go wet your hair?'' Axel blinked at me owlishly.

''Why?'' He asked.

I shrugged, looking away and chewing the skin off my bottom lip.

''You look really sexy with your hair down'' I admitted.

''Really?'' Axel said surprised, before bursting out in a full blown smile.

''Sure! Okay! – I'll be right back babe'' He said, kissing my forehead quickly before getting up from the bed.

I watched him, stark naked, with a very nice ass and back mind you. Walk out of the room, and he was still so full of energy, surprisingly enough.

Meanwhile i grabbed a tissue off the side table and cleaned what i could of my chest and stomach off, hearing the sound of running water in the other room.

Before i just lied down and relaxed, putting my arms behind my head and staring up at the ceiling as i finally had a moment too really well – Think about all this.

I mean, it all happened so fast, didn't it? I still wonder about the what ifs, Like if we never ever took it that far... Jeeze, I guess i would have never known... About Axel's feelings for me.

And, Well, I'd probably eventually fall for him anyway but being the shy fuck i am i would never admit it.

Damn, how weird would that friendship be? Two best friends in love with each other for life but too scared to admit it.

I heard the bed shift when i opened my eyes and saw Axel, dripping wet from head too little water droplets dropping on to his chest as he leaned over and placed down a candle on his side table, it was already becoming night time, Anyway.

''Hey'' He smiled, before glancing over at the table.

''Er – Forgot i had this, Thought it would be nice'' He said before he pulled out a lighter from his drawer and lit it.

''Thanks'' I said sort of sheepishly. Well, actually i really liked candles. The soft warm glow of them, the smells...

Axel only smiled back, before he climbed back onto the bed and over top of me, a few wet drops dropping on to my chest from his hair.

''So – I met your hair demand right? What else?'' He smiled.

I hummed thoughtfully, staring at his straight wet red hair that fell past his shoulders and his glistening chest, He – Was like a really sexy god honestly.

I'm still surprised i never noticed sooner and well, he was mine.

''Well -'' I started off. He watched me, awaiting my demands and i felt my face heat up.

''I want you too uh... Fuck me, like the second time we did it, But on the bed, you know, where you held my waist up?'' I said, looking over at him.

A smile spread across his face and he nodded back.

''Sure – You like that?'' I nodded back well i looked away too hide my blush, but clearly he saw it.

''Uh – Yeah, It's – Probably my favorite position'' I smiled back shyly at him.

''Yeah? Good – You know we can do it like that more often'' He smiled back. Making my face heat up again before he asked – ''Any other demands?'' Well smirking.

I shrugged, before suddenly saying – ''Uh... i guess... Too talk dirty? And go slow at first but then... Go fast'' I said.

His smirk widened before he nodded back.

''Sure babe, just lie down and I'll get started alright?''

''Okay'' I said sheepishly, doing as he said i flipped over on my stomach, shifting to get comfortable and then i felt his arm go under my waist, lifting me up.

I honestly loved being handled like this, as embarrassing as it was. I felt his length against my entrance, surprisingly already hard right away and i was growing with the excitement in my stomach from what was too happen.

I felt him slide all the way inside me then, right to the hilt, his cum from are last session already providing enough lube. Until he shifted me in his arm and leaned down, his other hand on the mattress by my head as he started too slowly go in and out of me, well my mouth opened in a small 'o' as i panted.

He went on like that in a steady rhythm for a little bit, before he started to grind and roll his hips against me slowly well being deep inside me, and then barely sliding in and out.

''You like it deep like that baby?''

''Yes... Oh god'' I said breathlessly, moaning afterwards as i gripped the sheets.

He kept doing it like that and i was moaning, loving the pleasure, before he started to pull back in and out, picking up a rhythm as he kept rocking in to me.

Hearing him pant above me as my pants became more desperate and louder. My moans becoming louder and longer as well the faster he went.

Until he was literately pounding, fucking me in to his sheets and i was loving every fucking second of it as tears poured down my cheeks from the pleasure.

''Yeah – Fuck – Your loving this aren't you babe?''

''Uh – Nnngh -''

''You love me – Fucking you, Hard and deep – In the ass, Until you see stars, Until you – Forget your own name''

''Uhhh – Ahh – Nnnn''

''Your... Such a good boy, Letting me take you like this – So cute, so – So sexy... Fuck – And the noises you make, Say my name Rox''

''Axel...'' I moaned.

''Fuck yes, Just like that babe'' He said, Driving in too me.

I cried out, feeling my release approaching as he pounded in too me more and more, before finally, I came with a long, loud cry of his name, I heard him shout my name as well and then i collapsed, He collapsed right with me.

We were both a ragged mess, It was the best sex i have had, Ever, if only with Axel. Afterwards Axel curled me up in his arms and i fell asleep against his chest, Both smiling and after a murmur too each other of good night and i love you. We both fell asleep peacefully and happily.

Afterwards, we went on dates, we stopped doing drugs, all except for weed once in a while, and we made love, or fucked, A lot. And it was wonderful.

* * *

**AN: **Aaand that's it! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
